


Gift of Knowledge

by TerminalMiraculosis



Series: Weblena Week (Sept 2020) [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not necessarily explicitely romantic I guess, Weblena Week 2020, but like it is tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: Lena scrambles to find a suitable present for Webby's first birthday party.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Weblena Week (Sept 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Gift of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Done for day two of [Weblena Week 2020](https://weblenaweek.tumblr.com/): Tokens of Friendship!

Lena was walking out of the manor after another successful sleepover, Violet and Webby chattering on about some old nerd thing by her side as they went. This one had been pretty uneventful, as far as sleepovers went; they only had to fend off a vengeful spirit at the start, and then it had been smooth sailing from there.

Webby paused at the door, catching them before they left. “Oh wait! One last thing. My birthday party is coming up next Thursday!” she said excitedly. “You’re both invited! Are you free that afternoon?”

“I believe so, yes,” Violet said. “We’d be happy to attend.”

“Yeah,” Lena agreed. “Can’t wait!”

“Sweet!” Webby chirped. “It’s gonna be super fun! We’ll have games and cake and stuff. I’m excited! Okay bye!”

“Bye!” Lena waved as she and Violet walked out of the mansion. Lena waited for the door to close, then waited a few more seconds just to be sure, then turned to Violet. “Okay so stupid question.”

“Mmhmm?”

“What’s a birthday party?”

“Ah,” Violet said, nodding. “You know what a birthday is, right?”

“I mean, yeah,” Lena said. “I’ve faked ID before.”

“Well, culturally, it’s common to celebrate on one’s birthday by hosting a party. It typically involves festive decorations and the consumption of sweets such as cake and ice cream. The birthday person—Webby, in this case—is generally both the host and the person of honor, and is typically allowed special privileges in celebration of their birth, such as, say, getting the biggest slice of cake, or other such concessions.”

“Huh,” Lena said. “Well, that seems simple enough.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

**One week later**

Lena looked up from her phone as Violet walked into the living room and set a bag on the table, wrapping paper poofing up from the top. “We should leave in approximately fifteen minutes if we want to arrive at the mansion on time,” she said. “I assume you don’t mind walking?”

“Nah, walking’s fine,” Lena said. “What’s in the bag?”

“My gift for Webbigail.”

Lena blinked.

Violet frowned. “Wait. Did I forget to tell you?”

Lena’s gaze hardened. “Vi?”

“Oops,” said Violet.

“Vi, was I supposed to get her a gift?”

Violet swallowed. “Technically, she never said anything about gifts, so it’s not  _ necessarily  _ expected.”

“Mmhmm, mmhmm,” Lena said, nodding. “But?”

“But, ah…” Violet cleared her throat. “It is convention to give a friend a gift for their birthday, yes. Sorry.”

“…I’ll meet you at the mansion,” Lena said darkly. 

She stuffed her phone into her pocket, and then dove into the shadows, swimming across town in a matter of seconds and popping back out in the middle of a shopping mall, startling a nearby woman into spilling her coffee. Lena quickly caught the liquid in her telekinesis and floated it back into the woman’s coffee cup, offering a quick apology to the flabbergasted woman before taking off.

She cursed under her breath as she speedwalked through the mall, swiveling her head this way and that as she tried to find a store that might maybe  _ possibly _ contain a suitable gift. God, this was horrible—she wasn’t going to find anything, and then Webby would be all like, ‘Oh, it’s okay, Lena! I’m just glad you came!’ and then Lena would feel  _ awful. _

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she nearly walked straight past the store that had the giant plush unicorn in the window. She stopped, foot hovering in the air, and then ran over to the glass, throwing her hands up against it. Oh, this would be  _ perfect! _ Webby loved plushies, and she loved sword horses!

Then she noticed the price tag and groaned. That was  _ way _ out of her price range. She briefly entertained the idea of just stealing it, but stopped herself—she didn’t do that kind of thing anymore, she reminded herself. They might have a smaller version inside, anyway, which would still be a suitable gift, she supposed. Certainly much more affordable.

The door chimed as she shuffled into the toy store. She made a bee-line for the girl’s section, and honed in on a bin of ‘assorted fantasy plushies.’ She felt an impending horror set in, however, as she saw that there was only one unicorn plush left, and a boy in a green hoodie was already reaching for it.

Wait.

“Louie?”

Louie turned to her, eyes widening as his hand closed around the toy. Then he bolted towards the register.

“Hey! Get back here!” Lena shouted, taking off after him.

“Sorry, Lena!” Louie called over his shoulder. “I got it first!”

“We’ll see about that,” Lena grumbled, reaching out a hand. A second later, Louie was consumed in a faint purple aura and rose off of the ground, hoving over to Lena.

“Ack!” he cried once he realized what was happening. He twisted his head around to look at some of the other store patrons. “Help! This crazy wizard woman is trying to lay a hex on me! I’m just a poor defenseless child!”

“Oh, shut up,” Lena said, dumping him on the ground in front of her. “Give me the plushie.”

“No! It’s for Webby!” Louie protested. “Are you suggesting I get her  _ nothing?” _

Lena rolled her eyes. “Why do you even care so much? Can’t you just get her a gift card or something? That seems like something you would do.”

Louie gasped, clutching the unicorn to his chest protectively. “A  _ gift card? _ Lena, you wound me! Is it so hard to believe that I just want to give my sister the best gift I possibly can?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, you got me,” Louie said, dropping the act with a shrug. “Look, she’s really mad at me right now because I spilled Pep all over this ancient scroll she wanted to study so I really really need to get her an actual gift, okay? I have to get back on her good side!”

“But I have no clue what to give her!” Lena protested. “I’m not good with gifts, okay? Webby’s always giving me things and making me things and complimenting me and what kind of friend am I if I can’t even get her a decent birthday present? It needs to be something really special and I’m running out of time!”

“Wow, so, that’s a lot,” Louie said. “If it helps, I think you could give Webby a rock you found on the side of the road and say it reminded you of her, and she’d start crying about how it’s the best gift ever and keep it on her nightstand for years. So, like, I wouldn’t stress too much.”

“But it’s important to  _ me _ that it’s a good gift, Louie!”

“Okay, well, why don’t you just get her flowers or something and finally ask her out? That’d do it, probably.”

_ “Louie!” _

He shrugged again. “Just a suggestion. I’m gonna go pay for this real quick so that I can get back in time for the party. Good luck!”

He started walking off, and Lena huffed, her face still red. Ugh, he was the  _ worst. _ There had to be something else around here that Webby would like, right? But as she scanned the shelves, nothing really stood out to her; it was all too average for someone as special as Webby. 

She rubbed at her temples, mumbling to herself under her breath. “Think, Lena,  _ think.” _ Then, her gaze landed on one of the many princess dolls in the toy store; this one had sparkly fairy wings and carried a magic wand with a big gold star on the tip. Lena scoffed—magic wands looked  _ nothing _ like that.

Her eyes widened. “Wait a minute…”

* * *

Webby was very new to birthday parties—after all, this was her first one! But she decided that they were the best. Friends, cake, party games, pretty decorations… also, presents! Which was happening right now!

She had a small stack forming on the table: a fresh writing notebook from Huey, a new dartboard for practicing her knife throwing from Dewey, a home chemistry set from Violet, and just now—

“Sword horse!” Webby gasped, pulling the plushie out of Louie’s gift basket and smiling wide. “Ohh, thank you, Louie! I love it!”

She squeezed the stuffed animal in a hug, and then put it down on the stack to do the same to Louie, who let out a muted  _ erk _ as she grabbed him. 

“Not as much as I love  _ you, _ Webby,” Louie squeezed out. “I’m sorry about spilling pep on your cool ancient scroll.”

Webby sighed, letting him go. “It’s okay. We all make really stupid idiotic mistakes sometimes.”

“Uh—yeah.”

She turned back to the table. There were no more gifts there to be unwrapped. She was about to suggest they move on to another game when Lena cleared her throat.

“So, I didn’t have time to wrap it,” she said, “but I did get you something.”

She brought something out from behind her and handed it to Webby, who looked down in awe. “A piece of wood! Lena, I love it, thank you so much! This is the best gift ever!”

Louie rolled his eyes. “Literally what did I tell you.”

“No, it’s—shut up, Louie—Webby, it’s not just a piece of wood,” Lena explained. 

Webby looked down at the gift. It was a long, tapered wooden stick, a little gnarled and unrefined, but as she looked closer, she could see a few intricate carvings along the wood, decorating its surface with geometric lines and spirals. “Oh, pretty…” she mumbled. “Did you make this?”

“Nah, I know a guy,” Lena said. “This is a magic wand.”

Webby’s eyes widened, and her gaze ripped up towards Lena, beak dropping open. “It’s a  _ what?!” _

“You’re always mentioning how you want to learn magic, right?” Lena said with a shrug. “Well, since you’re not inherently magical, you need a magical focus to cast spells. Up to this point you’ve, um, been using  _ me _ as your focus, but that’s not really practical, obviously. So I figured you might like this.”

“Wait, but what about your bracelets?” Huey asked, puzzled. “Isn’t that Webby’s magical focus?”

“It’s the source of her magic,” Violet supplied. “It’s much harder to control without first channeling it through a separate focus.”

“How do  _ you  _ know so much about this?” Dewey asked.

“I’m afraid I’m not at leave to disclose that information at this time,” Violet answered coolly.

“Lena, I… I don’t know what to say,” Webby said. “Thank you so much! How do I use it?”

“Well, you’ll need someone to teach you for sure,” Lena said.

“Right! And how do I find someone who can teach me?” Webby asked, looking up at Lena. 

Lena smiled at her. “Pink—”

“OH!” Webby exclaimed. “Oh, you were—you’re gonna teach me magic?!”

“Sure, why not? Just don’t tell Scrooge.”

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you!” Webby squealed, throwing herself onto Lena. “This really  _ is _ the best gift ever!”

“Yeah, suck it, Louie,” Lena said as she closed her arms around Webby.

“Whatever,” Louie mumbled.

Webby gave Lena one last squeeze before letting go, holding up her new wand experimentally. She had her own magic wand! This was so cool. “So how do I use it? Just like…”

Lena put a hand out in caution. “Wait, Webby you shouldn’t—”

“Alakazap!” Webby shouted, thrusting the wand out into the open air. Her eyes widened as a beam of blue light shot forward, and Dewey yelped, jumping out of the way as the laser burnt a hole through the armchair he’d been sitting on.

“—use that inside,” Lena finished lamely.

“Oops,” Webby mumbled.

“Kids?” came her Granny’s voice from the next room. “What’s going on in there?”

Webby chuckled nervously. “So, um, who wants to play hide and seek?”

As Beakley’s heels clacked down the hall towards them, Webby hurriedly gathered up all her presents, and the six of them ran out of the room as fast as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can find me over at tumblr at [webby-vanderslap](https://webby-vanderslap.tumblr.com/).


End file.
